ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ZeVikingSif/Rebootedverse Announcement...
Back in December 2013 i believe, i started posting Sif 100: The Rebooted Series on here. Not sure if anyone cared to read it, but i was optimistic anyway. Let me just recap from the beginning. Back in the summer of 2013, on another site i had an idea of a Fan Fic universe. It never happened, because nobody cared and there was a lot of wrong behind the scenes. In January 2014, i announced The Rebootedverse. I hinted it on chat. I talked to Richard10 first about the project, and he agreed. Which got me excited. I then talked to Ghasten, because at the time i had limited people. He also agreed, but i told him to make a movie. Days later, i got to talk to someone else about hte project, my best friend Migster7. He agreed to it. So now i had 4 people. I talked to Cyber and Speedy about the project, but they declined. And i needed one more person at least, Lego Master wanted to join but i misunderstood him at the time, and thought he was busy. Until i got to meet Cloud, none of you probably know him, cause hes from another site. I talked to him about the project, and he agreed. I told him to make a series at first, but that would have taken too long. I asked him to make a movie instead, and he agreed. So, i had 5 people. I was so optimistic and so happy about this project, and what it was at the time. I was like a little kid on christmas. Migster7 had great ideas, i had great ideas. Things then... Started to turn. For one, i didn't know anything about Ghastens project other than what i asked him to do. Richard 10: Journey into the End ep 1 had an early release. From this point on, i'm gonna talk about every series individually, and tell you all what happened Behind the Scenes. Richard 10: Journey into the End Like i stated above, JITE had an early release date. Episode 1, while i may be harsh on this. It wasn't good at all. It was really short too on top of it. Me and Migster7 both gave our reviews of it, and it wasn't good at all. On that day, there was conflicts going on. I re-wrote most of the episode, Richard10 kept complaining and saying i do better than him. That would explain why i kept editing it. Then another conflict came up, that i gave him the OV Ultimatrix when he didn't ask for it. Migster7 had it for TLOM as well. I wanted the 3 of us to have different trixes to make it more realistic, to add diversity. I kept giving him suggestions, like giving him the AF Trix. He complained, until i finally asked him what he wanted. The OS Trix is what he wanted, and i gave it to him. Later on the same day, i gave him lessons on how to write a fan fic. If you want the screencap, i'll send it to you in the comments. That wasn't the only conflict, oh there was more wrong Behind the Scenes. If you read The Afterlife Realm page, you can see a new origin for Ectonurites and stuff. Richard10 wanted Ghostfreaks true form, and i kept telling him no, and it wouldn't make sense. Plus they don't have a true form in the Rebootedverse. That started a fight, but it was eventually resolved and he scrapped it. Another conflict was he wanted to make crossovers with other shows. One being Fringe, and the other was i believe AOT, or AOV. I forget. That started a huge conflict that lasted for days, until it was resolved, and all the crossovers were scrapped. The Fringe crossover was replaced with a fringe-based special. You can see all the things wrong behind the scenes. There was also one little thing that wasn't really fight, more of a small argument. Richard10 wanted to add a musical to JITE, but i said no because of the semi-realistic universe that TRS and TLOM established. We decided that it was a no-no. Anything else i missed would be along the lines of a huge fight, or a small argument. Let's now move on to Revannant Wishes. Revanant Wishes This fight was recent. Prior to me joining the RW group on Ben10toys.net, there was small things. I didn't know much about his project. I thought he was going by what i was saying. From what i remember, the first argument was the name Revanant Wishes. I specifically told Ghasten that the name of the movie would be Ghasten Phantasm. And then one day he randomly comes out and says its called Revanant Wishes. I tried to give him alternatives like Ghasten Phantasm: Revanant Wishes, but he kept saying "Rrrrage". I said okay, i mean it is his movie and he deserves freedom. And then i join his group. And i was raging so hard. Firstly, he planned a trix. I specifically told him to add powers, no trix. He and Cloud were supposed to be the only ones with no trixes. I see a lot of things that made me angry like Pokemon Aliens, Ghasten being 8, Generator Ghast, and barely any Ghastos. I raged so much, and i told him to write it like the version i was pitching. He did it, but with his own tweaks that made it worse. The dialogue was pretty bad for what was made so far. Everything went downhill from there. Ghasten pretty much ignores everything i say. Now i don't even talk to Ghasten, i let him do his thing. Cloud: Dark Hunter This part will have the least amount of problems. Next to TLOM and TRS. Cloud hasn't planned much as of yet, so this will have barely anything. The problem would be that his first draft of his originally planned series was really, really bad. That gets me worried for his movie. Another problem would be that he hasn't told me much at all. But like i said, theres not much yet. The Legend of Mig Like CDH, not a lot of problems. None at all that i can think of. The problems wouldnt be with TLOM, but the fights me and Migster7 have. Or should i say arguments. Most recently one being Providence included into the Rebootedverse. Migster7 said it would be too much, but i disagreed. But it was included at the end. From the top of my head, i can't think of anything. But the arguments we had would go like that. There were other problems too. At times, Mig had writers block. At times, Mig had ideas and scrapped them. Things like that. --- I can't make a thing for TRS because it would be exactly TLOM. TRS and TLOM were going so good, and not a lot of problems with the show in particular. That's just to show you all the wrong things behind the scenes. And it makes me upset because i had so much faith, so much optimism. And now that's all gone. And it's such a waste, so many pages were made on here. So many ideas will be lost. The Shield of Justice show probably wont happen. I said this was an announcement, when all i did was show you all the things wrong BTS. There is still an announcement. In a recent argument with Migster7, we have decided that TLOM, TRS, and the Rebootedverse will be cancelled, until an agreement can work out. Until everything is sorted out. But that probably wont happen, considering all the things wrong BTS. Richard 10: Journey into the End will probably continue, if Richard10 decides that. Revanant Wishes will continue. But the universe is done now. I may be a lot of the problem here, because i can rage a lot. I have a temper, and i may have caused this. I wrecked everything, and i lost an opportunity to do something. Something special, something that could have changed fan fics. For the 4 people that worked on this project that had a hard time, i apologize so much. It wasn't my intention. There is another problem though. At this point, writing series' ever since 2012. Me and Mig are tired of it. We find it to be a waste of time now, for various reasons. I will not explain all of it. One being that about 5 people read our series. 5 People. From spending so much time, it's not amounting to anything. Imagine this. For your entire life, ever since you were 10 you dreamed of building a machine. Let's say the machine is... A droid that can help you out with stuff, like handing you your coffee mug, and stuff. It sounds cool at first, A droid. And then you turn 30. Say you started production on the machine since you were 20. It's finally done, after 10 years. But then, nobody uses it. Maybe 50-100 people use it, but that's not even 1% of the human population. You're disappointed. And it was a waste of time and energy. That was my exact feeling of the Rebootedverse. And so i'm done. Until next time, peace. Category:Blog posts